


So cute, Keiji

by atashin_chini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, Kissing, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sick Bokuto Koutarou, Texting, They are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atashin_chini/pseuds/atashin_chini
Summary: In which Bokuto is sick and Akaashi panics





	So cute, Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> Because we love fluff, we write fluff

  
Bokuto wasn't at practice today and that's very unusual. He wasn't answering his texts and he even tried calling him but he couldn't get through. What reason could  
possibly explain Bokuto's absence and unresponsiveness.

"You're thinking too much," Kenma, his little pudding head best friend, said. "It's literally just a day of not seeing each other at university, Keiji."

"That's rich coming from you, Kenma. Remember you unashamedly cried last year at one of our classes because Kuroo was sick and you missed him already."

"Not the point, but okay." There was a slight flush on his cheeks.

"That's exactly the poi--- wait, what if Koutarou is sick?" Akaashi feels like the biggest fool on the planet. That could only be the reason Bokuto wasn't at university today!

"Ugh, your mind. It amazes me sometimes," Kenma said in a monotone voice. He glared at his best friend. "Okay, okay, maybe he is sick and what are you doing to do now?"

"I'll pay him a visit."

"And you're going to leave me alone?" Kenma can be quite the drama queen sometimes.

"I'm literally here, kitten." Kuroo butted in. Kenma rolled his eyes and murmured 'quiet'. Kuroo returned to his reading.

"Gross," Akaashi said, scrunching his nose. "I'll leave you two now. I'm going to check up on Kou."

"Just say you can't wait to be grossed and disgustingly sweet with Bokuto and go." Kuroo laughed at his little boyfriend. Akaashi could only glare at Kenma once again.

He left the café not long after that. Now he doesn't know what to do. His experience in watching over someone sick is rather limited. He tried not to panic, but does anyway. He ended up buying ingredients for chicken soup, some fruits, orange juice, herbal tea, Bokuto's favorite crackers, and even got his boyfriend a white owl stuffed toy because everyone knows his undying love for owls. He doesn't forget to buy flowers for his mom too.

He was on his way to the Bokuto's residence when he received a text from the man.

 **(Received 3:48 pm)**  
**wasnt feeling ok today (╯︵╰,)**

 **(Received 3:48 pm)**  
**sorry for not answering your texts n calls i just woke up**

 **(Received 3:48 pm)**  
**i miss you and i loveeeee you (づ￣ ³￣)づ**

Akaashi was definitely smiling now and maybe blushing too. He takes a deep breath and replies.

 **(Delivered 3:49 pm)**  
**On my way to yours, Kou. Miss you too.**

 **(Received 3:49 pm)**  
**u dont have to. you'll get sick!!! (」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣**

 **(Delivered 3:50 pm)**  
**I want to and I won't get sick. Promise.**

 **(Delivered 3:51 pm)**  
**I'll see you in a bit. Love you too :)**

 **(Received 3:52 pm)**  
**so cute keiji |(￣3￣)|**

It was around 4:15 in the afternoon when Akaashi arrived at the Bokuto's residence. Mrs. Bokuto greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you, my pretty son. And oh, these flowers are lovely. Thank you," Mrs. Bokuto said pinching his cheeks. "Koutarou's in his room. You guys just wait for the food, okay?" Akaashi nodded with a polite smile before going to his sick boyfriend's room.

He found Bokuto sitting on his bed and drying his hair with a towel. He must have just taken a shower before Akaashi got here. He was only wearing a sweatpants and Akaashi can't helped himself but look at his body. It then occurred to him that he's not so subtly gawking at his boyfriend who also happens to be sick. His embarrassment evident on his red tinted cheeks.

"Keiji!" Bokuto exclaimed when he finally noticed Akaashi's presence. Despite being sick, Bokuto will always be Bokuto. A ray of sunshine and all positive things.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked sitting on the bed beside him.

"I feel a little better now," Bokuto answered with a smile. "But I haven't done my hair." Here comes the pout.

Akaashi playfully messes his hair. He honestly prefers it this way when it wasn't all gelled up. "I like it though," He said and Bokuto's face flushed bright red. "I'll get you a shirt, Kou. Wait." He picked up a clean black shirt and helped Bokuto get dressed. They were lying comfortably on the bed, under warm blankets and pillows. Bokuto's head on Akaashi's shoulder.

"We'll name him Hoot," Bokuto said hugging the owl stuffed toy Akaashi got for him. "He's so fluffy and cute. Thank you, Keiji. You're the best!"

"For someone sick, you are quite full of energy."

"I told you, I feel a little better now."

"No, Koutarou. You need to rest." Bokuto pouted. "How are you now?" Bokuto pouted even more if that was even possible.

"My head still ache and I feel tired, but I'll be fine. Don't worry too much, yeah?"

"But what if---"

"Akaashi, relax. I'm all good, but won't you get sick too?" Akaashi wrapped his arms on Bokuto's middle and shrugged his head. "I wish I was sick all the time so you could be clingy with me."

"Koutarou..." He warned.

"Just kidding."

A knock on the door was heard. Mrs. Bokuto appeared with a tray of food and drinks. Chicken soup, orange juice, crackers, cookies, sliced apples, and medicine for his son.

"I'll just go grocery and please stay for dinner, Keiji."

"Can he stay for the night too, mom?" Bokuto asked with pleading eyes. Akaashi thinks he's dating a child trapped in a tall and muscular man's body.

"Oh my baby, Koutarou. Of course, he can." She kissed his son's forehead. "I'll just message your parents, Keiji. Take care of my son hmm?"

"I will. Thank you, Mrs. Bokuto."

"I told you to call me 'Mom' too." Mrs. Bokuto pouted. It really must be a thing for this family.

"Thank you, mom." 

Mrs. Bokuto kissed his forehead too. "I'll get going now. Do you guys need anything?"

"Ice cream please!" Bokuto said excitedly. His mom nodded and bid them goodbye.

"My mom sure loves you too."

"My mom, too. She won't stop asking me when are you coming over until I invite you so." It's just then he realized how much both of their families have changed but not much really. It has been always like this, like they know something going on between the two of them, and they just let them be. It was really nice to have their parents show full support towards their relationship. It was nice not hiding who they really are in front of the people who they trust most.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of you coming over to my house as soon as you fully recover so my mom could be at peace for once."

Bokuto chuckled. "So cute, Keiji." Bokuto kissed his cheek. "Feed me now. I'm hungry."

"I thought you feel a little better now. I'm sure you can feed yourself."

"Huh?" He faked a cough. "Ugh, my headache is worsening, I can't even hold a spoon. Help!" Akaashi could only roll his eyes.

"You are such a baby, Koutarou."

"But I'm your baby!"

"Whatever, here comes the airplane. Say 'ah'." Bokuto ate his chicken soup happily. He enjoyed Akaashi taking care of him like this. Maybe he'll fake sick someday so he could get his boyfriend extra sweet for him.

"What are we going to do now?" Bokuto asked after they're done with the food and all.

"Nothing because you're going to rest more."

"That's boring."

"You are sick, Kou."

"Yeah yeah I'm sick. I need to rest more," Bokuto copied him. So this must be how it feels to take care of a sick 19 year old man. "But can we cuddle? Please please. I'll let you spoon me this time."

That doesn't sound like a bad idea. "Okay."

"Yay! But you have to kiss me first because you haven't kissed me until now!" Bokuto said dramatically and for the second time this day, Akaashi rolled his eyes.

When they're finally settled on the bed, with Bokuto's head on Akaashi's shoulder and arms wrapped around his body tightly. Akaashi planted a kiss on Bokuto's forehead.

"Not enough."

Akaashi sighed. "Just how much attention do you need, Koutarou?"

"All of it," He replied happily. He cupped Akaashi's face to bring it closer to his and kissed him fully on the lips. "Miss you so much."

"I am here," Akaashi said, peppering little kisses on Bokuto's face and then working his way to kiss him proper on his lips. "I love you so much."

"Hmmm. More."

"I am yours, Koutarou. Now shut your mouth, I want to sleep." Bokuto laughed and it took every ounce of him not to fall in love harder and deeper.

"So cute, Keiji."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading aAaaAAAaa ( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
